I'm With You
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: Rose has some time alone, and thinks about her relationship with The Doctor. DoctorRose songfic to I'm With You by Avril Lavigne


Author's Note: I guess this is Rose's thoughts whenever he's gone. Maybe in Girl in the Fireplace, maybe Fear Her, maybe Satan Pit, maybe another adventure that was never shown. Feel free to make your own decision. What Rose says in the beginning, she does say in Fear Her (or something similar at least), but she could think that a lot.

Kind of short, not my best, but sweet. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't sue me.

xXxXx

_**I'm standing on a bridge **_

_**I'm waiting in the dark **_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

"Where is he?" she asked herself. She always had to ask herself that. "He should be here by now."

_**There's nothing but the rain **_

_**No footsteps on the ground **_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound **_

She listened closely, but there was nothing. No running footsteps. He still wasn't there.

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **_

_**Won't somebody come take me home? **_

"Is he still looking for me?" she thought. "We need to get back to the Tardis soon, or the rain will get even harder and we'll be stuck!"

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

Rose took the time to think about her life. Why did she stay with him? Was it the happiness she felt with him that caused her to stay? The excitement? Was this life worth all the pain that came with it?

_**Won't you take me by the hand? **_

_**Take me somewhere new **_

There was a noise, and Rose perked up and looked to the door. But it was only her imagination. She longed so much to feel his hand in hers, to walk out the door of the Tardis, and see a place she had never seen before, instead of being stuck in this dark and empty (but safe) room that he told her to wait in.

_**I don't know who you are **_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

There was so much she didn't know about him. She didn't even know if "The Doctor" was really his name, or just what he went by. Sure, she knew a bit about the Time War, a bit about Gallifrey, but she wanted to know more. She wanted him to tell her everything. Tell her his secrets, his memories. Tell her he loved her.

_**I'm looking for a place **_

_**Searching for a face **_

_**Is anybody here I know **_

Did she really know him? He didn't tell her he could change every cell in his body and become someone completely new. But then he went and did it, and left her scared and unsure. Does she know as much as she thought she did?

_**'Cause nothing's going right **_

_**And everything's a mess **_

_**And no one likes to be alone **_

Sometimes with him it felt like nothing would ever go right. Sometimes she felt alone. But she never was. She would stay with him, and everything would be fine.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me? **_

_**Won't somebody come take me home? **_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_**Won't you take me by the hand? **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I don't know who you are **_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

Would he always spend his time looking for her, or would he just give up? Would he just leave her some day? No- he wouldn't do that. He even said that he wasn't going to leave her like he did to Sarah Jane. Sure, she didn't know all she could know about him, but she knew she was staying with him forever.

_**Oh why is everything so confusing **_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind **_

_**Yea yea yea **_

She ran her fingers through her hair. Why did life always have to be so damn confusing sometimes? Why couldn't it just be like, "This is how it is. This is how it will stay." and she wouldn't need to worry about him leaving her.

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

_**Won't you take me by the hand? **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

_**I don't know who you are **_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

Rose heard footsteps. She looked to the door and saw him standing there, soaking wet. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She ran to him, and embraced him. She didn't care about the fact that she was now also wet. All that mattered was he came back for her.

"I was afraid you were going to leave me" She said

He laughed softly, and kissed her forehead "I told you before, I'm not going to leave you anywhere. Just trust me."

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**Take me somewhere new **_

_**I don't know who you are **_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

"I do. I do trust you. Completely" she said, as she looked up at him and smiled.

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**Take me somewhere new **_

They stood there for a brief moment, with their arms wrapped around each other, before he leaned his head forward, and touched his forehead to hers.

"Then stop worrying that I'll leave you. I'm not going to." He whispered

"I know that now." She removed her arms from around him "So, back to the Tardis?" she said as she started to walk away. But he grabbed her hand and brought hear back to him and kissed her lightly, but lovingly.

Rose looked up at him, a look of surprise on her face, before she smiled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

No words were spoken…

_**I don't know who you are **_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

…but they both knew.

_**I'm with you...**_

xXxXx

Authors Note: so I know that wasn't my best, but I liked writing it. So review!


End file.
